Dreams
by Miss Asya
Summary: There are two worlds, the Dream World and the Real World. The Mews, kids taken from the Real World, are sent to protect the Dream World from invaders known as Aliens. They protect the world when asleep. When awake, the Mews must beware against the Aliens, who also live in the Real World during the day. Horrible summary, hopefully better story.


The world was different than normal. It was overly saturated with white light. It seemed fuzzy without actually being fuzzy. A trick hard to do, but this world accomplished it.

Nezumi stood there in this scene. She was in what appeared to be a town square. In the middle of it was a large clock tower. And around this clock tower, vendors in wooden booths set up selling their products. People were crowding around everywhere. It was getting hard for Nezumi to breath.

"There you are."

The voice blended with all the others coming from the large crowd around Nezumi. Though it paired with a hand that reached out and touched her shoulder. Nezumi almost jumped, startled by the sudden action of the hand. She turned around and was almost nose to nose with a boy.

He was around her age, standing only a little taller than her. Thing is he looked very abnormal. He was human, but that took Nezumi a while to be able to tell that. He had shaggy grey hair with black bat ears coming out of it. His eyes were pitch black. And he had a pair of black bat wings coming out of his back. His clothing was also strange, though not as much. He wore a black tank with hole cut in the back for his wings to go through. The tank tucked into silver pants that were tucked into knee high black boots. And even though his clothes could be construded as normal in some situations, that paired with his appearance put Nezumi on edge.

"You're Nezumi right?" he asked.

Nezumi paused.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

He smiled.

"We have been waiting for you," he answered. "My name is Daseki. I am here to take you back to the shop."

"What?" asked Nezumi.

She didn't know where she was. She sure as hell wasn't going to go with someone she just met to a strange, mysterious shop.

"That is where the others are. Once there I can explain to you where you are and why you are here," he continued.

Daseki grabbed Nezumi by her hand and started to guide her towards the other edge of the square.

"Wait! I didn't agree to this," said Nezumi, trying to pull away her hand but still walking.

"There is less of a crowd in the shop," said Daseki. "It'll be easier to talk."

He finally stopped pulling the reluctant Nezumi. In front of them was a small, pastel coloured shop titled "Nya Kafe". So it was a cafe. Nezumi could see through the white trimmed, flower decorted windows that there was still people inside. She wouldn't be alone with this Daseki, so it should somewhat be safe.

Daseki held the door open for her which she walked through after a slight pause. She said thanks.

The inside was as pastely as the outside. It was a pastel pink with flower pots hanging from the ceiling. It had white tables and chairs that looked like they came out of a French cafe. The floor was even a clean white wood. It was so cute.

Daseki led her to a table that had two other people at it. Then again, people might be the wrong word.

One had bright red hair tied up in a high bun with golden cat ears. Her eyes were a bright orange. She had chang pao (Chinese dress) on that was red with gold accents. Her shoes were red slippers. Along with that, she had a golden cat tail.

The other had yellow hair. Not blonde, but pure yellow. His hair was short and spiked up. The tips of the mini spikes were a brighter yellow, almost white-yellow. Paired with a pair of long brown rabbit ears that kind of hung. His eyes were soft and a dull yellow-orange. He was shouter than Nezumi. He was sitting down, but Nezumi could tell. He wore a white turtle neck shirt with a large tan jacket over it. The jacket was baggy and hung to his knees. Paired with a pair of baggy brown pants. The pants didn't hang on his hips, but the legs themselves were baggy. The pants were tucked into short brown boots.

"Glad you guys stayed," said Daseki.

Daseki held out a chair for Nazemi, which she took.

"Why do we have a rat here?" asked the girl.

"Neko, be nice," said Daseki.

"Rat?" Nezumi felt insulted.

What was she talking about?

Neko took out a mirror from a bag she was carrying. She aimed it at Nezumi so Nezumi could see herself. She almost gasped from what she saw.

Her hair had turned a light baby blue. It was naturally long and normally down, but now it was up in two pigtails. They sat beside two large tan mouse ears. She looked down at her clothing. She wore a darker baby blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and went down to mid-thigh. It looked like a baby doll dress with all its ruffles. She had white boots tied up with blue laces. She even had a tan mouse tail.

"You aren't a rat..." sighed Daseki. "Before I get into that, how about I explain where you are and why you are here?"

The three hybrids waited for the bat to continue.

"We right now are in what is known as the Dream World," explained Daseki.

The three didn't make a sound. Probably because it was hard to believe.

"Physically, you are still in your beds, or where ever you sleep, dead asleep. But mentally and spiritually, you are here," he continued.

"So why do we look like freaks? And why so far is it only us four?" asked Neko.

She had a point. The people around them looked like normal humans. Though they didn't react to having animal-human hybrids walking around with them.

"Because they actually exist here. We are just visiting, per say," answered Daseki. "We were called here to protect the world. We were given these appearances and powers to help us."

"Wait, how do you know so much?" asked Nezumi.

"I have been protecting this world for a year now. I had been doing it by myself for a while now. The previous protectors, the ones who helped introduce me, grew to tired at doing this over and over, causing them to become weaker. You have been brought here to help me in protecting this world. You were chosen because of your connection to this world somehow."

It was hard to believe.

"So what are we than?" asked Nezumi.

"Well, I am an Aldabra flying-fox," answered Daseki. "You, Nezumi, are a black-wristed deer mouse. Neko, an Asian golden cat. Nousagi, a broom hare."

Neko, the cocky girl who called Nezumi a rat. And Nousagi, the quiet boy who hasn't spoken yet.

"So what are we going to protect this world from?" asked Neko.

"We are protecting the Dream World from the invaders known only to us as Aliens. We, known as the Mews, were brought here to fight them. The people from this world don't have any powers or abilities to protect themselves from the strong invaders, " explained Daseki.

Nezumi started to feel strange. The world around her was starting to face.

"Looks like you're waking up," Daseki pointed out. "Be careful in the real world. The Aliens exist in the Real World as well as the Dream World. They will know you're a Mew and target you."

Daseki finished just in time, because as soon as he spoke the last word, Nezumi woke up.

Nezumi opened her eyes. Her room was just how she left it. Simple and pretty plain. Only housing a bed, a desk and a chair, a dresser, and a picture hanging on one of the plain pink walls. But still the same.

Nezumi sighed. What a strange dream. Was it real? It was hard for her to tell. She didn't even get to ask Daseki that.

She hit her alarm that had woke her up and got dressed in her school uniform.

Time to go to school.

* * *

**Confusing? Probably. Will it make sense soon? Hopefully. Will pick up next chapter. Right now, introducing characters and concept.**

**So what this story's premise is is that there are two worlds, the Dream World and the Real World. The Mews are the protectors of the Dream World. Mews are brought to the Dream World; they are given permission to enter. Unlike the Aliens; invaders that came to the Dream World, without permission, trying to take it over.**

**Take note [below] that the Mews names are the Japanese version of their animal DNA.**

**Names/Words and their meanings:**

***Nezumi ... Mouse**

***Daseki ... Bat**

***Neko ... Cat**

***Nousagi ... Bunny**


End file.
